Category talk:Spells
Spells by level sub-cat *Been experimenting with cats for the structuring: category:Spells (pretty much a given) category:Cleric spells (same again) category:Cleric spells by level (new bit) There's a mild problem, in order to put each spell in both the cleric & cleric by level a spell article effectively doubles all its categories at the bottom: Bull's strength So, do people think we should double the cats or leave it as a manually editted article? --Defunc7 08:53, 6 January 2006 (PST) *Hmm, good question. I love Category:Cleric spells by level, but doesn't it duplicate the list on the class page? Then again, it's a pretty sweet list. It'd be nice to have, but some spells are going to be awfully crowded category-wise. How's that for a non-answer? :) -- Alec Usticke 09:13, 6 January 2006 (PST) *Yea, it pretty much duplicates the spell list, but I was thinking of moving the spell-list off the class pages anyway since they're just long lists, but it probably gets even more complex if we added sub-cats for spell-school also /:) --Defunc7 09:27, 6 January 2006 (PST) *Wikipedia often uses article lists in addition to categories. For example, Wikipedia:Category:Lists of computer and video game characters. It's probably not a good idea to go overboard with categories; we can put some groupings in articles. -- Alec Usticke 10:11, 6 January 2006 (PST) *Okay, a big table doesn't work either (tested it, it's huge), so I was thinking of a individual article for each level, same idea as subcat using the 0 1 2 to place them at the category's start: Category:Cleric spells 0th level cleric spells (sorted as 00) 1st level cleric spells (sorted as 01) "1st level class spells" (pural because it's a list), thinking of maybe "Cleric level 1 spell list" or something? the separate pages might mean we can add stuff like "needs wisdom 12+. gets bonus spells with wis 15+. which domains grant what at this level."--Defunc7 10:50, 6 January 2006 (PST) *My preference is one article with a big long list: Cleric spells by level. Who cares if it's huge? That would seem to be easier to work with. -- Alec Usticke 11:05, 6 January 2006 (PST) MetaMagics Where should we put the metamagic info, that is which spell is compatible with which metamagic. I've cracked the flags, so I just have to make it presentable and need someone to put the information. Grab the working from here, note that you will need to install the Analysis Add-in. If you don't want to check the working, the text file can be obtained from here or here. The first one uses a table format, while the second uses a list. A higher-up can choose which format is neater and use that one. If no one replies to this within a few days, I'll take it to mean that no one saw this, so I'll stick it into the Metamagics subcatergory. Borkborkbork 01:52, 12 February 2007 (PST) :A big page/table might work for a brief period, but I'd hate to go and revise it later ;) I was thinking about this when I was updating the spell template. While most of the metamagic was "common knowledge" (ie; if you have a dice roll, you can empower / maxmise) NWN2 added new ones which are not easy to define. :An idea: how about a new, separate box of information, an "Expanded Panel", in which the information goes. It could be added to the normal spell template (as a single line probably, like how I have done "save_type") that gets created if the spell has that information. It'd go in the top right, and automatically be filled out if some kind of "metamagic_types" line is used. :If you want to do this I can code it into the template. It might be that a top-right box isn't a good idea, what do you think? It could be added to the standard panel, but it is already pretty long (then again, metamagic info isn't too much) - Jasperre 10:41, 12 February 2007 (PST) ::I'm new to wiki-ing, so I don't really understand the template. Looking at it right now, it seems it might be easiest to add a line in the template, and just copy the information from the second text file. I was oriignally thinking that, then realised I had no clue as to how to change the template. Borkborkbork 12:18, 12 February 2007 (PST) :::Explain your ideas, I can help and see whats best to add to the template. - Jasperre 12:29, 12 February 2007 (PST) ::::From what I can see, the template has headings where you input the data. So |range=Touch and |area=Single is telling it to print Touch and Single under the headings Range and Area. If it works differently (by lookup, perhaps?) tell me. If it works similarly to that, maybe you could add another heading. So say, under the new heading in Acid Fog, I could just copy and paste in: Still, Silent, Quicken, Maximise, Extend, Empower. ::::Doing it manually is probably better because the data comes directly from the 2da, so it's technically correct, but maybe not practcially. For example, for Power Word Kill, it technically can be cast as a Silent Spell - but it's a 9th level. In cases like that, should it be listed under "none" or "Silent"? ::::You seem to be the expert here, however, so I'll go with anything you think is best - I'm adaptable. Oh and by the way, I forgot to reply to the metamagics being "common knowledge". I only just found out that Mage Armour can be empowered, despite having no dice roll (and despite me playing a Sorcerer). Kinda makes taking Improved Mage Armour useless. :::::Report the mage armor bug. Empower should only improve the variable dice - magic missile will do (1d4 * 1.5) + 1, not (1d4 + 1) * 1.5 damage. :::::I will amend the template within the next few days (it isn't "just" adding in a new "|metamagic_type=" line, it requires some coding - and likely will not be a text field), if I don't - remind me by posting here (and don't forget your signature!) - Jasperre 02:15, 13 February 2007 (PST) Storm of Zehir 11/18/2008 - I have added a few pages for the new spells from the Storm of Zehir Manual, but I do not yet own the game. The manual does not contain more than a brief description of spells, and would like someone who does own the game to add complete information from the in game implementation. - sidvicious1985